Trust No One
by Sylar
Summary: This story picks up a few months after Unexpected ended. It's a sequel. The world is is chaos and several unexpected heroes are going to get their time to shine.
1. The Beginning of the New World

_**I own nothing but my own characters… I wish I did though.**_

_**Drum roll please…. No I'm kidding. Here it is folks. The sequel to Unexpected, I had written it a while back but yeah… here it is:**_

The world had dramatically changed since the Odessa, Texas explosion. It was not much compared to the death toll of the potential New York explosion. People from all over came and studied the blast site. Immediately after they discovered that there was no bomb, more like someone… who acted like a bomb. It was a confusing and hard to believe hypothesis, until they realized who it was.

Peter Petrelli had been captured upon regenerating. People all around figured out that there is more about some people than meets the eye. Primatech Paper Company, or not so much a paper company, decided to come out and confess to the world that… they weren't a paper company, but they did the job of handling the abnormalities. They helped handle Peter when the United States was still new to what to do with him. They announced that they would help all the special people, but what they omitted was the way they would help them. Extermination became the way to do with the ones with dangerous abilities. If their power was potentially harmful to others, they were going to be killed.

President Garrett along with an ally was the one behind that. His wife and daughter were both killed by Jack Richards, a man who had an ability. He was the second man added to the special prison with Peter Petrelli. Jack was considered a criminal along with Peter and that was what gave the abnormalities a bad name among citizens.

After the two had been captured, the forced that were used in the apprehension had been made the officials and they were used to take in any other special being. People who turned in these people were rewarded high honors and large sums of money. They were always on watch for abnormal behavior, as the government had brainwashed them to do. People could trust no one and they had to keep life threatening secrets. No one chose to have an ability, but they were severely punished if they did have one. No one was safe.

On the top of the most wanted list was Claire Bennet. She had publicly displayed her ability for an entire force of Haz-mat workers to see. Of course it was accidental but it was still a wrong move. She was taken by her father who ultimately hid her from the law, after she had a run in with Sylar.

Sylar escaped his capture at Primatech, he fled after he failed to take out Claire. Sylar made his way towards New York City but he decided that since the world was as messed as it was, that would not be the safe move. He instead headed to a small town in the mountains, to escape Primatech and the new teams and people. His name would surely be out now. Claire was last on his agenda.

**Sylar**

**Blue Ridge Mountains**

Sylar walked along a small path on the side of a mountain. It had been days, he hadn't eaten or showered and slept very little. He was not sure what he was going to do, he had nowhere to live and in order to get that, he needed money, which meant a job. But what would Sylar do for a living? He was good at fixing watches but that was not what he wanted. Sylar shook his head and the thought was gone. He was not returning to his little known life-style of his past self.

With his mind made up, Sylar grinned to himself. Who needed to settle down? Sylar sure was not the man who would go back to his old life. Something needed to be done, something important and notable. He would have to find some way to do that though, who knows what. Sylar turned down a side street and found himself at the entrance of an old graveyard.

Curious, he stepped farther inside and looked around. Maybe he should continue on his mission. Finding the special people and killing for their powers. How could he find them now though? People were all hiding and were extra careful now. The damned Texas explosion was to blame. The damned president, damn Primatech and the other companies and organizations that were against them, they all needed to be stopped. Sylar's eyes met the names on several gravestones; the dates on them were pretty old.

The yard was quiet and still. Almost eerily still and quiet. It had no gate, nor any flowers on any headstone. The weeds and plants had overgrown and covered almost everything. It was similar to an un-kept greenhouse. A small headstone caught Sylar's eyes as he moved swiftly through the yard. He kneeled near it and pulled some weeds from the grey concrete. It read:

**Joseph Sylar**

**Born February 2****nd****, 1821**

**Died May 6****th****, 1887**

Sylar backed away so fast, he almost fell over. He did fall over when he stopped. He landed in a pile of leaves and weeds. "Sylar." He breathed and his eyes darted to his watch "May 6th… oh my God…"

Footsteps crunched old leaves and tore down weeds. Sylar's eyes ripped from his watch baring the man's death-date and stopped on the figure of a teenage girl coming his way. She was not too tall, had brown hair, and piercing green eyes. Her attitude seemed tough and "Don't mess with me." The girl pushed her hair from her face and said "Who the hell are you?"

Sylar stared her in the eyes, he was amazed by her nerve and the way she spoke to him, _Sylar. _This was a smaller area so she probably knew everyone around here, he was a newcomer, of course she'd be wondering.

"My… my name is…" He spoke quickly but trailed off, he couldn't tell her his name so he stuck with: "Gabriel."

"Gabriel, that doesn't exactly answer my question." She smirked, "Whatever. Where are you from?"

Sylar ignored her question at first, he was focused on her age and her level of danger. She seemed to be eighteen, based off the first question it seemed she would ask his life-story. He was not prepared for the harassment considering his dilemma and identity.

"I'm from Texas." He replied with a grin and an added accent.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that that's not true." She told him, tilting her head to size him up. "I'd say, New York City, you travel a lot and you are very determined to do something."

"How'd you…?" Sylar asked her, with his grin transforming into an evil grin.

"I can read people, but that'll never help me."

"I used to feel the same way about myself." Sylar muttered, feeling a connection with this girl. He pushed himself to his feet ad pulled several wet leaves from his legs and back. "You live here?"

"All my life." She replied bitterly, "You're lucky, you've gotten to go so many places. I've always wanted to leave, I'm graduating this year and then I'm out of here."

"I felt the same way." Sylar told her, engaging in the conversation even though he so desperately wanted to leave.

"Can you believe the things that have been going on?" The girl asked, leaning on a tree and watching Sylar sigh as the conversation continued.

"No but, it doesn't matter, as long as I can… well… I…" Sylar tripped over his words, almost falling over completely.

"Is that why you're here?" She now asked, her tone completely changing as she figured him out. "Are you like them?" She gave him a knowing smirk which gave Sylar a rush of nervousness.

---

**Peter Petrelli**

**Nevada Prison**

Peter Petrelli stared at the white-washed concrete in front of him. He envisioned many things in the wall, himself standing on a rooftop, ready to fly. He also imagined the moment when he saved Claire, the cheerleader, then the explosion. His eyes were tired from the lack of blinking, they were busy witnessing the sights of his pre-explosion moments. The environment filled with the red-hot colors and the fire… he could feel the warmth of just before it. The wall erupted with the images he saw just before it.

Suddenly Peter jerked around, someone was outside his cell. He blinked, his eyes stinging as the door creaked open. A man entered and took him by the arm, leading him into the hall. He pushed back his hair from his eyes as they lead him towards a tall door. Peter was used to this, as they needed him daily for testing and such.

They turned the corner into a testing room where Peter was left on top of the silver table. All of the machines around him made low humming noises or gleamed in the fluorescent lighting. Peter didn't look twice at anything, it was so familiar now. He was in this room so often that nothing was any surprise.

The door near him opened and Peter's head jerked to see who it was, but it wasn't who he was expecting. Dr. Mohinder Suresh appeared in the doorway.

"Mohinder?" Peter breathed, recognizing the man instantly.

"Peter Petrelli?" Mohinder said in response, surprised but not by much. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Peter grinned, knowing he could trust Mohinder.

"It makes sense." Mohinder muttered to himself, "You absorbed all of those abilities. You're going to be quite interesting to study."

"Can you fix it… me?" Peter asked, feeling the first bit of hope he had in months. "Can I leave?"

"You can't leave." The man who had just entered said, Dr. Jefferson. "Peter, there is no cure for you."

"I'd beg to differ Doctor." Mohinder spoke up. "Peter could—"

"Even if there is a cure, it won't be found in his lifetime." Jefferson growled, "That is why we need to find a temporary solution… an extermination serum."

The doctor had the type of personality where he was convinced he was right all of the time. Even if he was utterly wrong, he would defend it. Peter wouldn't be surprised if the man told him that the Earth would turn into a pineapple five minutes ago, and defend it.

"Extermination!?" Peter blurted out. "You're going to kill us?"

"That's genocide," Mohinder began, but the doctor didn't let him finish.

"Genocide? As far as we know there aren't that many." Jefferson told them.

"There are thousands out there." Mohinder informed him, "This is not a solution."

"These orders come directly from the President, Mr. Suresh. If you don't like it, there's the door." The doctor pointed at the door with a grim expression, "These people are forms of evil, exploding Odessa, killing the President's family! They need to be taken care of."

Jefferson was so busy ranting that he never noticed the men standing at the door.

"Sir?" One spoke up, "We apprehended this man robbing a store with his ability."

"What did he do!?" Jefferson demanded, noticing the young man in between them.

"He sucked the light from the room." The officer replied. He motioned at the air around them.

"Bring him to cell three." The doctor waved him out of the room as if they were pests. He turned back to Mohinder, "Like I said Mr. Suresh, they're all trouble, now would you like to help with the serum, or will you be on your way?"

"Sir, I cannot contribute to the needless killing of these people." Mohinder insisted. He gave Peter a grim look. "We need to find a cure, not a temporary solution."

"Fine, then. Goodbye Mr. Suresh." Jefferson waved as if he just claimed victory. The guards returned for Peter.

"Goodbye Peter." Mohinder said, "And it's Doctor Suresh." And with that, Mohinder left, winking at Peter on his way out.

---

**Noah Bennet**

**Primatech Paper Co.**

He stood in the doorway, tall, balding, and perfect. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and a well put together business suit. He stepped into the dark room and flicked the lights on.

"What's my assignment?" He asked the man who entered on the opposite side.

"Bennet; a girl, Claire, she has an ability, the ability to heal. She is hiding from the force and since we know about her the most, you have been chosen to capture her." Thompson, the boss, told Mr. Bennet.

"Where is she?" Mr. Bennet now asked, having only the tiniest memories of her, from the news.

"We've tracked her so far but we lost her. Last place we saw, she was traveling with two others along the south coast. She could be anywhere from Georgia to Florida." Thompson looked at him expectantly.

"So… who is she with exactly?"

"A man and another boy her age, they are said to have abilities of their own, but she is top priority." Thompson gave him a file. "That could change though.

"This girl, her last name is Bennet." Noah pointed out, looking at Thompson.

"There are a lot of Bennet's out there." Thompson replied, his expression not changing.

Mr. Bennet removed a photo of a blonde girl and then read the bio.

**Name: Claire Bennet**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: F**

**Code: 272416**

**Ability: Spontaneous Regeneration **

Mr. Bennet closed the file and stood, "I'll get right on it." He nodded, and proceeded from the room.

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Cat and Mouse

The darkness was thick and still in the cold metal room. Any sound disturbed the peace that the night gave. Moonlight reflected through a small crack in the wall, almost making the room seem underwater. It seemed like nothing could disturb the peace that the small building held. You could hear waves crashing in the distance, in a pattern, this gave the room a feeling of more peace. It was the only natural sound.

Suddenly the door smashed open; it hit the wall next to it, creating a small dent. The room lost its peaceful feel in favor of a tenser and more dangerous feeling. Into the room came a short sixteen year-old girl. She slammed the door shut with adrenalin influenced strength. She was alone and her movements indicated nervousness and frustration.

In the basement of the no-longer peaceful house, two men jumped from the chairs they occupied. The TV gave off enough light for one to locate his shotgun. The man in front silenced the man with the gun as he made his way towards the stairs… slowly.

Claire Bennet leaned on the door, breathing hard. She blinked away tears before remembering the events that lead to this…

"…if you see her, take any steps towards capturing her. Then call ACF by dialing 098 on the nearest phone. There is no way to hurt her so do not endanger those around you by trying to hurt her. She is no danger to you as far as officials know, but she is very good at getting away. Remember that Claire Bennet is vital towards the experiments going on at—"

"Shut it off Zach." Claire groaned, rolling off of the sofa in their safe house. She reached for the remote but Zach pulled it out of reach. "Zach!" She whined, "I don't want to see my wanted ad anymore."

"No, look!" Zach pointed at the TV.

There was a picture of Peter on it along with the other man that was captured. There was a caption telling about what they did, who they were, and their powers.

"Peter." Claire breathed, not believing her eyes.

"Goes to show what we miss without connection to the news for months." Zach muttered.

"He's in a holding facility, that's not fair. He's not a criminal." Claire thought out loud.

"He blew up Odessa, Claire." Zach reminded her.

"Guys, lights out." The Haitian announced, when he entered the room as it started to light out by the natural light.

"I'm still not used to this, bed by 7 am thing." Zach complained as he got to his feet to close the blinds.

"Take advantage of this, it's the only house you'll sleep in for a while." The Haitian reminded them and he left.

At sunset that evening, the three of them were already on the road. The people that hid Claire made sure no one knew she had been there. She couldn't help but feel bad for Peter. He was in Prison in Nevada, in the middle of the desert for something he couldn't control. He was going to be killed too. She wanted so bad to save him but she was in Northern Florida right now and he was in Nevada.

Claire could though. She owed it to him; he saved her ass twice now and her family's. It would be a long trip and convincing the Haitian to let… impossible. The only way for her to rescue him was to go on her own.

"Another car." Zach said lazily from the back seat of their newest car. The Haitian looked into the rear-view mirror. He studied the car and kept driving, it wasn't a police car. They continued to drive, though the car was quite silent. Claire dissolved into deep thought.

"I need to pull over up here." The Haitian announced, shattering the quiet. Claire jumped and looked around.

"Why?" She asked, thinking about her plan.

"I need to check our front tire, it isn't running right." He replied as they pulled over. He got out of the car and walked around to the front.

"Zach." Claire hissed right away.

"Claire." He replied with a slight grin.

"This isn't the time, Peter is in jail and I want to break him out." Claire told him.

"Are you crazy?" Zach asked, dead serious, "That's insane."

"We owe it to him, he saved me, twice."

"_We_ owe it to him? No, you owe it to him." Zach pointed out, "We can't go all the way to Nevada, break into a high security prison, and bust out one of the highest valued prisoners. Not to mention the whole, your wanted thing. You're on the news, Claire!"

"So, we can still do it." Claire shook her head, ignoring all of his points.

"They don't care how old you are, they want you, and they'll kill you."

"Zach, Peter saved me," Claire repeated, "I need to return the favor."

"You can't do that." Zach said stubbornly, and rightfully.

Suddenly the car filled with blue and red flashing lights. The Haitian quickly came around the car and got back in. A tall police officer stepped from the car and came up to their car. The Haitian put down the window and took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright sir?" The officer asked.

"Just fine, sir." The Haitian replied.

The cop leaned over and looked into the car. "How are you?" He asked Zach, Zach looked over to Claire… but she wasn't there.

"I'm fine… just fine." Zach replied.

"Good, well you guys have a great night." The cop smiled and nodded, and then he walked back to his car.

The Haitian waited until he had driven into the distance to turn around and look for Claire.

"Florida cops…" Zach muttered and he looked over to where Claire should have been, "Where'd she go?"

"Dammit." The Haitian sighed.

---

Claire tore as fast as she could down a pathless stretch of trees. She dashed through a bush and skidded to a halt in a small clearing. She wasn't sure what to do next. She realized she made a mistake.

"I can't save Peter, what the hell was I thinking?" She asked herself silently.

Claire turned around and headed back through the newly created path. She went back towards the street and peeked through the plants. The car was gone. They left. How could they have left? What the hell would possess them to leave? Whatever. It didn't matter. She turned around and slowly retreated through the trees. Now came the regret, bad move Claire.

The heat started to affect her as she trudged along the dark patch of trees. The air began to smell salty, which told Claire that she was by the sea. By now she was long out of the forest; she had no idea which way she was going and she decided it was time to try and find a means of communication. She remembered his cell phone number because he made her in case something like this should ever happen. Now all she needed was a payphone.

Claire approached a harbor area to start her search for the phone. She was quite glad it was dark so no one could really see her. She spotted a phone near the dock, mainly by its lit up "phone" sign. Claire grinned and sped up towards it, she pulled the correct amount of change out, just enough for one phone call, and dialed it. One right… two… three….. five… answering machine.

"Dammit." Claire said softly and stomped her foot on the ground, "Guys, it's me, I found a payphone but I don't have enough money for another call, please call back this payphone and I'll try to stay by it… hurry. If you guys don't come by morning, expect to find me in Nevada." Claire finished that with a lot of bitterness in her voice. She slammed the phone back onto it's hook and it echoed through the silent cluster of buildings.

Suddenly a noise came from the largest building, Claire's eyes grew wide as she slowly turned to see who… or what made the noise. A large, built man exited the building, looking infuriated. All of the rage Claire had towards herself and the Haitian turned into pure adrenalin, and she ran.

"Hey!" The man called loudly, as the girl he watched instantly ran, she passed under a street light and man knew it, it was Claire Bennet.

Claire knew he knew who she was by the fact that he began to chase her, she started to run even faster but her small legs didn't push her that much farther. She turned the corner and came to a dead end. The rubber on the bottom of her shoes disintegrated when she skidded two feet to a stop. There was nothing but a door at the end. Claire swallowed hard and dashed for the door.

Claire banged the door open and slammed it harder than she could normally. Claire fell back against the wall, breathing hard. Why the hell had she been this stupid?

The fun wasn't over yet, though. Claire was jerked out her chain of memories by the opening of a door. She jumped to her feet and turned for the door as two men came thundering up the steps. They came up the steps just in time to see her try to run, and then they tore after her. They followed her to the docks, Claire didn't know where exactly she planned on going; she just knew it wasn't back where she came from.

One of the men, who went by Rob, cocked his shotgun; he took aim and fired towards where Claire was running. The dumpster in front of her made a clanging noise and the lid fell down. Claire looked behind her only to see them gaining on her. She suddenly felt the ground beneath her slipping away, before she even had time to think, the air was sucked from her lungs. She felt the cold rush of water and the salty taste of it. She sunk deeper and deeper and only had one thought "How am I gonna run now?"


	3. 16 Year Old vs Florida Police Force

_**My friends, thank you for the reviews. I hope this one is as good as the first, hah. Here's the 3**__**rd**__** chapter!**_

**Sylar and some random chick**

**Mountains**

"So are you special?" The girl repeated to Sylar. "You can tell me you know, I think it's cool so I won't turn you in. I've always wanted to be special."

"Well yes, I am special. I'll never be able to show it though, with all these laws." Sylar growled. "They're the worst, none of us are free. I can't find them when they're expertly hidden."

"What?" The girl asked, with a confused expression on her face. "Why are you looking for them?" She followed Sylar's gaze to the beat up gravestone. She studied it for a moment before turning back to him… "Sylar?"

"Yes I am." He replied, his mouth curling into a grin, "Good job… it took you long enough."

"Who's that?" She finished.

Sylar turned to her, "Who is Sylar?" He growled, "How can you not know?"

"Never heard of you." She shrugged, "What's there to know?"

"I'm only the most special person there is… or close to it." Sylar snarled, "I kill the less deserving special ones and take what they have."

The girl stared at him without making a move or sound.

"Scared?" Sylar asked.

"No. You'll find that I'm not special." The girl folded her arms and stared him up and down. "So why do you kill?"

"I used to be nothing, the watchmaker's son but I've shed that alias. I'm Sylar now, I kill because people have been blessed with abilities they take advantage of… they don't deserve them. I do. So I take it. I want to be special."

"Well that's—"

"My mother always told me 'You can be something one day, Gabriel… even president if you try.'" He paused, getting the bitterness out of his voice, "I tried to believe that I didn't need to be anything more than what I was, but I could never succeed."

"Well that was long." The girl sighed, "Not really but the boringness made it seem like it."

"Whatever. You wouldn't understand." Sylar sighed as well.

"Now that I think about it… that sounds almost fun." Her eyes moved towards Sylar's, "I mean think about it, think about what you can do to stop the oppression… who's behind it all? The President… with your abilities… you can stop him. The others will see you as a hero."

"How? With the numbers I've killed, there's no way they'll start to like me."

"At least you can start to redeem yourself."

Sylar turned away from her. She made a damn good point, almost to where Sylar wanted to reject it because she was right.

---

**The Bennet's**

**The Bennet Residence, Odessa, Texas**

The loud high pitched ringing jerked Noah Bennet from his sleep. He grunted and yawned, reaching blindly for the source of the ringing. He rolled fully over, startling a sleeping Mr. Muggles. He finally gripped the cold, slim cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He yawned again, replacing his signature horn rimmed glasses on the tip of his nose.

"_Bennet. Your assignment's been sighted. She's in northern Florida. You need to get there now." _Thompson's voice sounded tired and annoyed, yet happy and excited at the same time.

"Understood, I'm on my way." Noah replied, "I'll set up a team." He closed the cell phone and flipped the light on.

"What's wrong dear?" His sleepy wife asked.

"There's an emergency at the factory." Bennet said, "It's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alright… so you have to leave?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep dear, I'll be back soon." Noah disappeared into the closet after turning the light back off.

---

**Docks**

**Northern Florida**

The one bad thing about running from an armed stranger at night, besides the whole situation, was the fact that it was so dark. Claire turned around for a split second to see who was firing at her and suddenly, she was in the water. Before she had time to think she was sinking. The water was pitch black and she had no clue what was swimming in it, let alone how she could get out of it.

Rob skidded to a halt at the end of the boardwalk. "Damn thieves." He growled, and then another man joined him.

"She try to kill you?" He asked.

"Broke into my house, I'd a shot her if she hadn't gone off the edge." Rob replied, shaking his head and putting the shotgun over his shoulder.

"Shoot her?" The man next to him exclaimed, "Are you mad? She's all over the news, you catch her and you're rich! We gotta get her."

Claire sunk pretty deep in the water before pulling herself to the surface. She gasped for air and panted, pushing her wet hair from her face. She heard the men talking above and swam towards the under-side of the boardwalk. She listened carefully, the one was saying that they needed to catch her. She cursed silently and pushed herself farther under the boardwalk.

Rob and the other man, Jim, got down on their knees and looked off into the water. Rob's friend came back with a flashlight and a phone. "I called the police; they said they'd be right over."

"Good." Jim nodded and took the flashlight, shining it around the water, "Hopefully, she didn't drown."

Claire almost chuckled; she would have if the other man didn't mention the cops. She needed to think quick, the police were quick and they would surely catch her, she looked around and saw a ladder and a boat. Neither would help, maybe the ladder but it was right next to her three assailants. She moved swiftly through the water towards the wall where the boardwalk ended and street began.

Rob heard her movement. "I heard her." He announced in a hushed voice, looking below him, through the planks. "Give me the flashlight." With it, he shined it below. Jim got up and went around back to the concrete and looked around the water. He didn't see anything because the boat was in the way.

Suddenly there was a splash. The three men all immediately looked over to the other side of the dock. Claire knew that if she climbed the ladder they would hear her, she got a better plan. She climbed the rope on the opposite side of the boat. Once on the deck, still dripping, she went down below to see if there was anything that could help her.

"Just a gull." Rob said, they all looked back to the water, "Where the hell did she go?" After he said that there were sirens heard all around. Three police cars came down the road to the boardwalk.

Claire heard the cars from her spot in the boat. She cursed again and continued to rummage through the stuff. There was nothing she could use, not even a phone. There was really nothing that was of any use to anyone in there. She retreated from the cabin and back to where the stairs were, looking at her options. They were going to find her in the boat eventually. So she was not safe, there were barely any ways to escape and the cops were right there.

An officer came from the inside of the car and shook hands with the three men. "Where is she?" He asked, looking around.

"We don't know, she jumped in the water and we haven't seen her since…" Rob sighed.

"We'll find her." The cop nodded, "All units, spread out and search for her, do not shoot her, we need her alive."

Each cop got out of the cars, there was six in all. Each went in a different direction, shining their flashlights into the water and around. One cop crossed the plank and onto the small boat.

Claire felt the small amount of weight added to the boat. She looked up the stairs, wide-eyed, and then went swiftly back to the bedroom.

"We won't hurt you." The officer said to Claire, not exactly sure if she was on board. He circled the deck and noticed the hatch was cracked open. He opened it and proceeded to the bottom deck.

Claire gulped; she pushed herself into the closet, holding onto the door to keep it shut. She heard the officer's footsteps echo on the carpeted floor. He came into the bedroom area and looked under the bed, then into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, Claire." He said, "We only want to test your power… but we heard you're very good at escaping. You don't want to escape though. You're valuable. You won't be hurt."

Claire mentally cursed, keeping still and silent, she heard the footsteps come towards the closet. He pulled on the handle but it didn't budge. Claire held the handle on the inside, squeezing her eyes shut, the adrenaline was helping her keep it shut. The cop looked down and noticed a key-slot. He sighed and looked around the room again, and then he left. Claire let out a sigh of relief once she heard the hatch close, but she didn't want to move yet. Once she was confident that the man left, she pushed the door open and came out silently. But something wasn't right. She looked towards the hatch and suddenly the wind was knocked… no, _thrown_ out of her.

The other officers outside had all returned saying the same thing "She's gone." The main officer cursed. "She cannot be gone. We can't be fooled by a sixteen year old. What are we?!"

"We never saw her leave the water." Rob reminded him, "She's still here."

"Unless she has more than one 'ability'" Jim added, "Its possible right?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." The officer sighed, "Officers, look again, send someone into the water if you have to."

Then everyone heard a scream, Claire's scream. She hit the carpeted floor with a loud thump. She didn't even have time to register that she'd been caught when the handcuffs had already come out. The man pulled her arms behind her and secured them with the metal cuffs. He took his elbow off of her neck and pulled her up, then spoke into his radio "Suspect apprehended, I repeat, suspect apprehended."

The officer was very proud of himself, he helped Claire up the stairs gently and onto the dock, "You thought you were good, eh?" He chuckled, "Honey the police force doesn't let a sixteen year old girl evade us even if she is super-powered."


End file.
